The Tournament
by Dead Fallen God
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo es condenado por un crimen que no cometió y es enviado a la prisión Rukongai donde deberá inscribirse en un peligroso torneo para conseguir su libertad y poder llevar a cabo su venganza contra el verdadero asesino.


**Buenas, esta es mi primera historia, espero que la disfruten.**

**Por ahora no incluyo romance, más adelante posiblemente sí.  
**

**El fic no empieza muy emocionante porque quería hacerlo lentamente para no omitir detalles.  
**

**Este primer capítulo es algo corto porque es como una introducción a la historia.**

**Los capítulos siguientes ya los tengo planeados, solo queda redactarlos.**

**Después de esto solo queda decirles que disfruten y comenten.**

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Dos hombres se encontraban en la sala de espera de los tribunales .El primero, un joven de unos 20 o 30 años, tenía el pelo rubio tapado por un sobrero decorado con líneas verdes y blancas; el otro, era un muchacho que aparentaba haber cumplido la mayoría de edad hace poco, como peculiaridad, cabía destacar que poseía un pelo de un color naranja intenso, si era natural, solo lo sabría él.

El hombre rubio estaba recostado en una silla con el sombrero cubriendo su cara, no se sabía si porque tenía sueño o porque estaba meditando algo profundamente.

En cambio, el joven de la anaranjada cabellera estaba sentado con sus dos manos tapando la cara, aparentaba estar sufriendo intensamente en su interior.

Repentinamente, el más joven se dirigió al del sombrero:

-¿Cómo lo ves, Kisuke? ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad o toda esperanza es nula?

Después de escuchar esto, el hombre del sombrero (aparentemente llamado Kisuke), sin quitarse el sombrero de la cara, respondió:

-Mi deber no es decirte si serás exculpado o no, mi deber es hacer que te exculpen, Ichigo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no te estoy preguntando como cliente, te estoy preguntando como amigo.

-Precisamente, como eres mi amigo, creo que es mejor que no te responda.

-Ah, ya veo…- Dijo Ichigo soltando una pequeña sonrisa y volviendo a tapar su cara con las manos.

Cuando acabó la conversación, un hombre anciano, de unos 60 años se aproximó a los 2 varones que estaban conversando e inició una plática:

-Vaya muchachos, no se os ve muy esperanzados.

-Fiscal Nishizaki, ¿ha venido usted a presionar a mi cliente y a mi o es que simplemente se aburría?-Le espetó el del sombrero al fiscal.

-Siempre con humor,incluso en momentos difíciles, eso es lo que me gusta de ti- Le dijo el anciano.

-Lo lamento, pero ya estoy prometido-Le respondió Kisuke con una sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso, señor Urahara, podríamos estar los 20 minutos que quedan para la sentencia haciendo bromas, pero yo le propongo algo más interesante.

-¿Ah, sí?-Dijo Urahara subiendo un poco el sombrero para mostrar una parte de su rostro-Sorpréndame.

-Oh, de seguro lo haré, vengo a ofrecerles un trato que les parecerá increíblemente interesante.

Al oír eso, rápidamente captó toda la atención de Ichigo y Kisuke, que había parado de bromear para tornar su rostro en una expresión más seria.

-Te escuchamos-Dijo Urahara en su nombre y en el de Ichigo.

-Bien, si su defendido, el señor Kurosaki Ichigo, se declara a sí mismo culpable de los cargos, me aseguraré de que su pena no sea superior a los 60 años, con lo cual aún podría salir vivo de la prisión.

El del sombrero naranja sonrió causando el enfado del fiscal.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso, señor Urahara? ¿Acaso le hace gracia que le ofrezca esperanzas al señor Kurosaki?

-No, lo que me parece gracioso es que no haya pensado usted antes el porqué no le ofrecí el trato hace tiempo.

-Oh… ¿Y sería tan generoso de decirme el porqué?

-Porque prefiero morir antes de declararme culpable-Respondió Ichigo, el cual se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta la pregunta de Nishizaki. La cara del muchacho demostraba que hablaba enserio, sin un ápice de mentira.

El fiscal, al notar que no se le tomaba enserio estalló:

-Caerás Kurosaki Ichigo, y tú también Urahara Kisuke, esta será la primera mancha en tu lista de intachables victorias. Esta vez seré yo el que te humillará.

Dicho esto, el señor Nishizaki se marchó con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

-¿Conocías a ese fiscal, Kisuke?-Preguntó Ichigo para intentar disipar sus pensamientos con la conversación.

-Sí, hace 3 años era el fiscal más importante de Japón, no había perdido ningún caso, juicio en el que estaba como fiscal, juicio que fallaba en contra del acusado. Consiguió un veredicto de culpabilidad en todos sus casos durante 30 años de los 33 que lleva de fiscal.

-¿Entonces porque dices que lo era hace 3 años?

-Bueno, ¿habrás notado que es un poco hostil hacia mi, no?

-Hostil es decir poco.

-Bueno, pues eso se debe a un caso que ocurrió hace 3 años. En ese caso, él estaba como fiscal y yo como abogado defensor. Nishizaki estaba seguro de que ganaría, incluso se burló diciendo que no haría falta ni juicio. Pero su rostro cambió cuando escuchó que el veredicto era de inocencia. Esa fue su primera derrota, y no se lo tomó muy bien. Desde entonces siempre ha solicitado ser fiscal en mis casos para vengarse, pero hasta ahora los ha perdido todos. La oferta que te hizo no te la propuso por tu bien, lo hizo para que yo me humillara pidiéndole el trato.

-Entiendo, ya me parecía raro que en un caso en el que tiene toda la ventaja se rebaje a hacer un trato.

Después de esa conversación, un alguacil se acercó a Ichigo y Kisuke.

-La sentencia esta lista, por favor, diríjanse a la sala.

Después de escuchar esto los dos hombres se levantaron.

-Pase lo que pase sé que lo distes todo Kisuke. Eres lo más parecido que tengo ahora a una familia, si quieres puedes irte, no quiero que esta sea tu primer caso fallido.

-Cállate, me estás recordando a Nishizaki. Si caes quiero caer contigo.

Dicho esto, los dos se abrazaron y continuaron a la sala del juicio, donde se sentaron en sus correspondientes asientos.

Después de un rato llegó el juez, dispuesto a dar su sentencia.

-Que se ponga de pié el acusado, Kurosaki Ichigo

Al escuchar esto Ichigo se levantó.

-El Tribunal Superior de Justicia de Tokio ya tiene su veredicto.

Ichigo se estaba preparando para lo peor.

-Por el caso de asesinato en primer grado de Kurosaki Isshin, este tribunal declara al acusado, culpable.

Al oír esto las pulsaciones de Ichigo aumentaron, estaba al borde de un ataque, pero continuó quieto, con una expresión fría.

-Por el caso de asesinato en primer grado de Kurosaki Masaki, este tribunal declara al acusado, culpable.

Cuando escuchó el segundo veredicto, dejó de mantener su cabeza levantada para bajarla hacia el suelo.

-Por el caso de asesinato en primer grado de Kurosaki Yuzu, este tribunal declara al acusado, culpable.

Ichigo no aguantó más y calló de rodillas al suelo.

-Por el caso de asesinato en primer grado de Kurosaki Karin, este tribunal declara al acusado, culpable.

Ichigo tenía la mirada perdida, estaba completamente pálido, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

El rostro de Urahara estaba completamente serio, su mirada no iba dirigida al juez, sino a Ichigo.

El único feliz era Nishizaki, el cual no podía disimular la gran sonrisa que adornaba su cara, era como si se alegrara de las muertes de la familia de Ichigo.

El juez continuó:

-Después de dictar estos veredictos, este tribunal falla en contra del licenciado Urahara Kisuke y su cliente, Kurosaki Ichigo, condenando a éste a cumplir una pena de 100 años en la prisión Rukongai de máxima seguridad sin ningún tipo de fianza. Su ingreso será realizado dentro de 2 días a partir de hoy, hasta entonces el acusado permanecerá en arresto domiciliario. Se levanta la sesión.

Justo cuando acabó el juicio el fiscal se acercó a Kisuke y le dijo:

-No te pongas triste Kisuke, tómate esto como una lección de la vida. Hay gente que puede ganar juicios durante 30 años y hay gente destinada a ser un abogaducho de segunda. Estoy seguro que la gente sabrá que tipo de gente eres tú cuando vea esta noche las noticias. Desde luego yo las disfrutaré. Pero no sufras, simplemente esto te queda grande a ti, el ex-legendario abogado Urahara Kisuke.

Dicho esto Niishizaki se alejó riendo a carcajadas.

Sin embargo Kisuke no le dirigió la mirada, su mirada seguía en Ichigo desde el veredicto. Poco a poco la gente iba abandonando la sala hasta que solo quedaron Kisuke e Ichigo, llevaban en la misma posición que tenían en el veredicto 2 horas, sin moverse, sin pestañear. Por fin, Urahara se decidió a hablar:

-Vámonos Ichigo, no desperdicies tus últimas horas de libertad. Levántate, te llevo a casa.

Al escuchar esto, Ichigo se levantó, aún con la mirada perdida y siguió a Kisuke a la salida hasta la puerta de su coche y montó en el. Ya de camino a casa Ichigo, volviendo en si, comenzó a hablar:

-Lamento haber manchado tu historial de victorias, si pudiera volver al pasado no hubiera aceptado que fueras mi abogado para que esto no te afectara.

-Yo lamento no haber podido obtener el veredicto de inocencia. Sin embargo, si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, haría lo mismo.

-Supongo que ya no podemos hacer nada, el cabrón que mató a mi familia quedará libre y yo me pudriré en una celda de 4 metros cuadrados. Daría mi vida por poder vengarme.

-No todo esta perdido-Dijo Urahara.

-¿Qué?

-Yo diría que hemos tenido mucha suerte-Dijo Urahara empezando a reír.

-Joder, si tanto te gusta perder casos ¿por qué has ganado todos los tuyos?

-Yo no me refería al veredicto, sino a la cárcel a la que te mandarán.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eso que dijiste de arriesgar tu vida por venganza era cierto?

-Si ¿Por qué?

- Oh, mira, hemos llegado a tu apartamento, cene bien y no se acueste tarde señor presidiario.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Ichigo al escuchar esto.

-Sí, me iré a la cama en cuanto vea en las noticias como te ganó Nishizaki-Le gritó Ichigo mientras Urahara se alejaba en su coche.

Cuando el coche de Urahara se perdió en el horizonte, Ichigo subió las escaleras hacia su apartamento, antes de llegar arriba, avistó a 2 guardias, supuso que serían los guardias encargados de hacer que se cumpla el arresto domiciliario que le impuso el juez.

-Dos días…-Susurró Ichigo antes de girar el pomo para abrir la puerta de su casa.

Ichigo tenía 19 años, vivía en un apartamento cerca de la universidad a la que iba, en la cual estudiaba medicina. Ese apartamento quedaba a unas 2 horas de la casa en la que vivía su familia.

-Ya estoy en casa-Dijo Ichigo al abrir la puerta mientras se metía en el apartamento.

-¿Qué hora es?-Se preguntó Ichigo mientras miraba su reloj-Ah, son ya las 21:30, echamos toda la mañana en los tribunales. Bueno, creo que me daré una ducha.

Acto seguido se dispuso a coger su pijama y se dirigió al baño a ducharse. Mientras se duchaba, muchos pensamientos invadían a Ichigo, pero el que cabe destacar fue el que ocurrió hacía 1 semana:

_Ichigo acababa de salir de la universidad y se dirigía a la estación de tren para ir a comer a la casa de sus padres. Lo único que recordaba después de eso era su casa con los cadáveres de toda su familia y a unos agentes que habían ido a arrestarlo._

-Mamá, viejo, Yuzu, Karin… No sé quien os ha hecho esto, pero juro vengarme, aún si tengo que pasar 100 años en la cárcel viviré para salir, y si cuando salga ese cabrón está muerto, bailaré sobre su tumba y lo maldeciré por la eternidad.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les gustase. Los próximos capítulos serán más largos. Los intentaré publicar rápido. Por favor, comenten. Atiendo comentarios de cualquier tipo.**

**Un cordial saludo:**

**Dead Fallen God**


End file.
